Why do I
by snails-on-the-french-riviera
Summary: A poem about being in love with someone you know isn't good for you. anonymous PoV. angst-y, I guess. feedback appreciated.


**AN: This is another piece written for my English Exam, but it wouldn't cooperate with me. it was supposed to be something completely different. and now it's this. apologies for the odd formatting, if you ignore the lines of periods this is how i had it in Word. enjoy, and please review. this can be from pretty much anyones PoV, so i'll leave that up to you. personally, i see it as Harry/Draco, but that's just me. ^__^"**

WHY?

..............................................................................................Why?

......................................................................................................................................................Why?

.........................................................................Why are you still here?

.........................................................................................................................................................................Why does your shadow haunt me so?

................................................I wasn't lying when I said it.

............................................................................................................................................................When I said I never wanted to see you again.

..............................................................So why…

...........................................................................................................................................................................Why do I…

.......................................................................................................I still…

..............................................................Why can't I forget about you?

........................................................................................................................................................................Why can't I get you out of my head?

...................................................................................Why is it that, even after all you've done…

....................................................................................................................................................................................All you said…

................................................................Even when I know you're only using me…

....................................................................................................Why does my heart still long for you?

..............................................................I hear your voice in the silence.

...............................................................................................................................I see your face in the shadow of the clouds.

..................................................................Wherever I go you follow me.

.........................................................................................................................................................Burned into my heart

..............................................................................Tattooed on my soul

................................I can never let you go.

................................................................If I could, I would take a knife…

.....................................................................................................I'd take a knife and cut out the part of me that still loves you.

Because loving you…

..........................................................Loving you…

.......................Is more painful…

........................................................................................Than I can bear.

________

_____________________________________________

_I leave the identity of the speaker up to your interpretation. Please review._

_AN2: this... is not how this was supposed to turn out. it was supposed to be Titania/Oberon from Midsummers night dream. didn't happen._


End file.
